A holdsuttogó
by Shikumeka
Summary: Mihez kezdhet egy vak, Víz törzsi lány, akinek el kell hagynia az Északi-sarkot? És mindezt a százéves háború idején... [Első fanficem ouo Igazából magam miatt írom, mert sokszor gépelhetnékem van(de azért kiteszem ide, hátha valaki unatkozik annyira, hogy elolvassa xD ha pedig érdekel is valakit, annak örülök xd) Maga az ötlet nem tudom honnan jött... vannak néha fura álmaim xD]
1. Chapter 1

1. fejezet

A mi világunkban nagy szerepet játszanak az elemek, pontosabban az a bizonyos négy őselem. A víz, a föld, a tűz és a levegő. Az itt élők közül sokan rendelkeznek az idomításként ismert képességgel, ami annyit tesz, hogy egy adott elemet tud irányítani... legalább is ezt hiszik a nem idomárok. Én már csak tudom.  
Visszatérve az elemekhez... egyetlen személy képes irányítani mind a négy elemet, ő pedig az Avatar. Ő tartja fenn a békét, az egyensúlyt, valamint ő a híd a mi világunk és a Szellemvilág között.  
De sajnos mindenki tisztában van azzal, hogy az Avatar már lassan száz éve eltűnt, ahogy a Levegő nomádjainak minden más tagja. Mindez a Tűz népének köszönhető, még mindig tart a háború, de én és még sokan mások, úgy teszünk, mint a bölcs földidomárok: várunk. Várjuk a megfelelő pillanatot. Nem tudjuk, hogy pontosan mikor jön el, de ha itt lesz, tudni fogjuk, mit kell tennünk. Addig kitartunk, és apró cselekedeteink talán csak porszemeket érnek a szabadság sivatagjából.

Én tizennyolc évvel ezelőtt láttam meg az Északi-sarkon a napvilágot. Hóvihar volt, és az édesanyám nem élte meg a másnapot, túl sok vért vesztett, még a legjobb gyógyítók sem tudtak segíteni rajta.  
Apám már csak akkor szomorodott el jobban, amikor kiderült, hogy nincs képességem, hiszen majdnem minden felmenőm vízidomár volt. Ő engem hibáztatott szerelme haláláért. Egész életemben egy haszontalan leánygyermek voltam, aki még arra sem jó, hogy egy horzsolást begyógyítson. Később pedig még esetlennek is tartottak... _Mindig csak a gond volt velem_.

A Mizuki nevet kaptam, mert a hóvihar elcsendesedése után kibukkant a felhők mögül a gyönyörű telihold. Tehát nem is nap, hanem holdvilágot láttam meg akkor. Azt mondják, a szemem a holdnál is szebben ragyogott, olyan világoskék szempár nem volt még egy a Víz törzsében, és a hajam sötétebb volt az éjszakai égboltnál, kiskoromban a velem egyidős fiúk gyakran "szép kislánynak" csúfoltak, ami igazán bosszantó volt, hiszen nem tudtam nekik visszavágni... ők idomárok voltak, míg én csak egy árva _szép kislány_. Egy kiszemelt, akit mindig csúfoltak valamilyen módon.  
Tizenhat éves koromra már nem akadt ilyen gondom... a gúnyolódást felváltotta az aggódás, a féltés... Hisz mit is kezdhettek volna egy haszontalan, vak kamaszlánnyal?  
Napjaimat azzal töltöttem, hogy nem is olyan messziről Pakku mester idomításóráit figyeltem, arra hivatkozva, hogy csak az egyik ügyetlen srác érdekel, és őt akarom a jelenlétemmel biztatni. Tudniillik teljesen belém volt esve...  
A kalandjaim is akkor kezdődtek, amikor épp "Ling miatt" ültem egy kényelmes hókupacon, fülem hegyezve a mester szavaira. Egy szokásos napnak indult, már lassan egy órája ültem ott, hiszen mindig jóval a tanítványok előtt érkeztem.  
- Csodálatos, Ling. Ez egyszer sikerült a lábadon kívül mást is lefagyasztanod... a kezedet - hallatszott az öreg Pakku hangja, ami ugyanolyan szigorú és cinikus volt, mint egy évtizeddel ezelőtt. - Talán újabb tíz év múlva sikerül teljesen hibernálnod magad.  
Mióta is ismerem őt? Ha jól emlékszem három éves koromban - amikor még nem voltam vak - láttam először, akkor is órát tartott. Egyszerűen csodálatos volt látni, hogy mit képes tenni egy vízidomár a víz bármely halmazállapotával. Hideg zuhanyként ért, sőt jégesőként, hogy én nem rendelkezem ilyen képességgel...  
- Mizuki! - hallottam a nevem. Az ismerős hang forrása felé fordítottam a fejem.  
Amaya, a legjobb - sőt, az egyetlen - barátnőm vigyorgott rám. Honnan tudom, hogy milyen arcot vágott? Tippelhettem is volna, hiszen ő szinte mindig mosolyog, de én "láttam" őt, sőt szinte mindenkit és mindent... ami tartalmaz vizet.

Senki sem tudta, hogy a hatodik születésnapomon hogyan vakultam meg. Titokban elmentem a Szellemoázisba. Az egy olyan hely volt az Északi-sarkon, ahol érezni lehetett a szellemek jelenlétét. Ott meleg a levegő, és egy fűvel fedett földdarab közepén szentvizű tavacska található. A tóban két koi hal úszik, körbe-körbe szüntelenül, mintha egy végtelen keringőt járnának. Az egyik fekete alapszínű, fehér folttal a fején, a másik pedig pont fordítva. Mint a Yin és a Yang.  
A fehér volt a hold, míg a fekete az óceán szelleme. Az óceánétól kapjuk az életet, míg a holdétól a vízidomárok az erejüket kapják. Ezért azt kértem a hold szellemétől, hogy képes legyek idomítani a vizet, felajánlottam, hogy cserébe bármit elvehet tőlem. Miután kimondtam, hogy akármit megadok cserébe, a fehér koi kiugrott a vízből, majd a farokuszonyával egy kis vizet csapott a szemembe.  
Onnantól kezdve nem úgy láttam, mint a többiek... a kapott képességnek köszönhetően éreztem minden csepp vizet a közelemben. Esténként gyakoroltam az idomítást. Tíz éven keresztül tökéletesen titokban tartottam, hogy mikor elvesztettem a szemem világát, ugyanakkor vízidomárrá is váltam; de aznap...  
- Maya...! Hát te? - éreztem minden izmának a legapróbb mozdulatát, rezdülését is. A lánynak az arcára fagyott a mosoly, nem is sejtettem, hogy miért...


	2. Chapter 2

2. fejezet

- Maya... Valami baj van? - kérdeztem oldalra billentett fejjel és aggódó hangsúllyal. Kezdett olyan érzésem lenni, hogy valamit elfelejtettem. Valami nagyon fontosat.

- Mizuki... - kezdte halk hangon Amaya. Lágy, kedves hangja mindig egy csendes, esti záporra emlékeztetett, bár most szomorkás és bizonytalan is volt egyben, mint a havas eső, melybe gyászos-baljós módon hamu is keveredett.

- Oh, mondd már, nem eszlek meg! - próbáltam viccesre venni a dolgot, bár elég kínosan éreztem magam. - Olyan idegőrlően lassan tudsz beszélni - sóhajtottam, megcsóválva a fejem, majd halványan elmosolyodtam.

Ő is próbálta mosolyra húzni a száját, de nem igazán sikerült neki... Félpercnyi csend után halkan elnevette magát. Én meglepett arcot vágtam, nem értettem ezt a hirtelen hangulat változást.

- Ha ilyen mókás kedvedben vagy, biztos nem felejtetted el, amit megbeszéltünk - vigyorgott rám. - Azt mondtad, hogy ma megmutatod nekem a szobrodat. Már nagyon kíváncsi vagyok rá! Olyan csodálatos, hogy még vakon is tudsz jégszobrokat faragni, mégpedig olyan valósághűeket... másnak vízidomítással sem menne... - erre összerezzentem. Maya mindig olyanokat tudott mondani, hogy gyakran megfordult a fejemben: _Ő tudja_. Pedig nem, nem tudta. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem tudta...

A szobrászatban igaz, hogy nagy segítségemre volt a vízidomítás, de nagyrészt anélkül csináltam, hiszen nehezen tudtam volna kiszökni minden egyes alkalommal a városból, hogy elmenjek a közeli jéghegyek mögé. Mindig küldtek volna utánam kísérőt... Csak nagy ritkán, amikor valami elterelte az őrök figyelmét, akkor akadt lehetőségem a kijárásra.

Megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtottam, bár igazából legszívesebben egy gleccser falába vertem volna a fejem. _Hogy felejthettem el?_ Yue hercegnő tizenharmadik születésnapja volt azon a napon, én pedig hónapokkal ezelőtt elvállaltam, hogy készítek egy jégszobrot, ami az egész várost ábrázolja kicsiben... Még azt is megígértem, hogy a lakókat is elrejtem az utcákon, hogy a hercegkisasszony jobban megismerje az alattvalókat. Én pedig az egészről teljesen megfeledkeztem...

- Csak erről van szó? Hát persze, hogy nem felejtettem el! - nevettem halkan, mintha minden rendben lenne, pedig egyáltalán nem ez volt a helyzet. Rádöbbentem, hogy így kénytelen leszek az egész szobrot vízidomítással megcsinálni. Ahhoz pedig ki kell szöknöm, nehogy valaki meglásson. Éreztem, hogy nehéz délután áll előttem. - De még van mit alakítani rajta... El tudnád intézni nekem, hogy kijussak pár röpke órára a városból?

- Már megint a jéghegyeknél alkottál? - vonta fel a szemöldökét. - Hát rendben, meglátom, mit tehetek... - egyezett bele végül, elmosolyodva.

Én örömömben már arra készültem, hogy megöleljem, de egy felénk szálló jégdarab megakadályozott ebben. Még épp időben hajoltam el előle, de kénytelen voltam megjátszani egy hátraesést is, hogy ne tűnjön gyanúsnak, milyen csodálatos reflexeim vannak. Valaki odaszaladt hozzám, hamar rájöttem, hogy Ling az. Abban a pillanatban leesett, hogy ő bénáskodott azzal a jégdarabbal. Lassan, magamtól feltápászkodtam, közben Ling nevét morogva, aki folyamatosan csak azt tudta kérdezgetni, hogy jól vagyok-e, meg hogy ő mennyire sajnálja azt, ami történt.

- Nem kellene inkább visszamenned? - intettem fejemmel a nálam is morcosabb Pakku mester felé. - Bocsi, de többet nem jövök az órádra, remélem megérted - próbáltam inkább megszeppenten motyogni, mint mérgesen dörmögni. Félig meddig sikerült is, mert Ling halványan elmosolyodva bólintott, és azt felelte, hogy megérti. Még párszor elhadarta a bocsánatkérést, majd visszaballagott, hogy a mester cinikus megjegyzéseit hallgassa. - Még mindig segítenél? - fordultam Amaya felé, aki aggódó arccal nézett rám.

- Persze, hiszen erre valók a barátok... de azért remélem tényleg nem esett, és nem is fog semmi bajod esni - erőltetett magára egy mosolyt. Ezután elmentünk sétálni, közben megbeszéltük, hogyan fogunk kiszökni. A terv egyszerű volt: Maya azt mondja, hogy furcsa lábnyomokat talált az egyik sikátorban, így pár őrt el is csal, a maradékot pedig már nem lesz nehéz kicselezni.

Bár Amayának azt nem mondtam, hogyan fogok átjutni azon a pár őrön, ő nem aggódott értem. Néha tényleg elbizonytalanodtam, és úgy éreztem, hogy ő tud valamit. Végül elkergettem az efféle gondolatokat, a kézfejemet beljebb húztam a kabátom bő ujjába, így pár észrevétlen csuklómozdulattal síkosítottam a jeget az őrök talpa alatt. Amíg ők ott csúszkáltak, én vízidomítással egy rést hoztam létre a magas jégfalon. Elég sovány voltam, így a vastag télikabát sem állított meg abban, hogy könnyedén kislisszanjak. Mikor már kint voltam, gyorsan hóval betömtem a rést, csak hogy ne kelljen sokat idomítanom. Csak reméltem, hogy az előbb sem vettek észre... bár ha eddig nem, akkor most miért lett volna másképp? Kis híján elnevettem magam a gondolataimon, de hamar rájöttem, hogy sietnem kell, így el is indultam a jéghegyek felé.

Pár percnyi szaladás után oda is értem, a kis völgyszerűségbe, a jéghegyek takarásába. Egy kis ideig pihentem, majd ledobtam a kabátom, kényelmes terpeszbe álltam, és formálni kezdtem a szobrot. Közben magamban beszéltem, ami elég gyakran előfordult velem, ha odamentem.

- Mindenki azt hiszi, hogy esetlen vagyok. És ez jó így. Ha tudnák, biztos nem ülhettem volna ott a vízidomítás órákon... valamint talán el is ítélnének - motyogtam az utolsó simításokat végezve a művemen. - De tudom, hogy te mindig meg fogsz érteni - fordítottam fejem az ég felé, bár nem hittem, hogy a Hold ilyenkor fent lenne... De ez nem jelentette azt, hogy nem hallott engem. Én mindig éreztem a Hold szellemének jelenlétét, így ha nem volt senki a közelben, gyakran beszéltem "magamban".

Nagyot sóhajtva nyúltam a kabátomért. Kész volt a szobor, kiöntöttem a lelkem a Holdnak, már kezdtem egészen jól érezni magam, amikor halk lépteket hallottam. Gyorsan magamra kaptam az áthűlt ruhadarabot, majd a hang forrása fordultam. Ahogy közeledett rájöttem, hogy csak egy rókaalakú lénnyel van dolgom... egy... farokuszonyos, egyszarvú rókával...

Amint az állat megállt előttem, teljesen ledermedtem. _Egy narválróka?_ A gondolat úgy cikázott végig az agyamon, hogy közben szinte fel se fogtam az egészet. Egy sarki narválróka. Nagyon ritka élőlény... régen a szarvukért vadászták őket, ami telepatikus képességeket adott nekik. Igen intelligens állatok... a legendák szerint. Már olyan régóta nem láttak egyet sem, hogy alig beszéltek róla, még az öregek sem említették őket gyakran. Erre én pont szembe találom magam eggyel. Pár percnyi mozdulatlanság után lerogytam a földre, még mindig hitetlenkedve pislogtam. Lassan a róka felé nyújtottam a kezem, de az elugrott, majd szaladva a város felé indult.

- Ne, várj! - kiáltottam utána, felpattanva, majd futni kezdtem én is. Ha a városban meglátják, lehet, hogy bántani fogják... és még fenn áll annak a veszélye is, hogy mindenki megtudja a titkomat... Ezek a gondolatok egyre inkább elvonták a figyelmem, így orra buktam. - A fenébe... - mormogtam, majd pár méteren keresztül csak kúszva követtem. A róka már majdnem kijutott a völgyből... hirtelen elhatározásból, vízidomítás segítségével elindítottam egy lavinát, ami lesodorta a rókát, de így mindkettőnket betemette a hó.

Lassan kiástam magam és a kis kémet is. A kis rosszcsont meglepetten nézett rám. Én pedig sóhajtva mesélni kezdtem neki. Közben elindultunk vissza a szoborhoz. Már úgy éreztem, hogy megért engem, és megbízhatok benne, így már elhatároztam, hogy mindent részletesen elmondok neki, de hirtelen újabb meglepetés ért...

A szobor... _eltűnt._


	3. Chapter 3

3. fejezet

- A jégszobor... - motyogtam kétségbeesetten, majd a narvrókára pillantottam. - Ez a te... uhm... Hagyjuk - őt akartam hibáztatni mindezért, de nem tettem, csak az időt pazaroltam volna azzal. - Meg kell találnunk, remélem segítesz. De előbb kell neked egy név... hiszen nem szólíthatlak csak rókának - próbáltam halkan nevetni, de nem sikerült, és végül köhögésbe fulladt a próbálkozásom. - Szóval, khm... - folytattam, mikor végre abbahagytam a köhécselést. - Aranyos vagy... vagyis gondolom az vagy, szép, jégkék szemekkel, fehér, selymes bundával és hegyes, csavaros, fényes szarvval... meg persze egy cuki, foltos, szürkés farokuszonnyal - mosolyodtam el halványan.

- A szemem inkább sötétbarna - hallottam egy vékony hangot a fejemben. Ez volt hát az a legendás telepatikus képesség! Nagyon érdekes volt, felemelő, mégis kissé ijesztő és felfoghatatlan. - De a többit eltaláltad.

- Áh... - mosolyogtam zavartan. - Értem... szóval ilyen kinézethet egy jó név kell... Yuki? - az állat csak egy fejrázással válaszolt. - Uhm... S... Suzu? - billentettem oldalra a fejem. A róka egy aprót bólintott csupán. - Rendben, Suzu! Akkor el is kezdhetnénk a keresést...

Hirtelen idegen hangok ütötték meg a fülem. Idomítottam magam és a hang forrása közé egy hatalmas hókupacot, ami mögé elrejtőztem Suzuval együtt. Dörmögős, ellenszenves hangú férfi beszédét hallottam. Valami olyasmit jelentett ki, nagy diadalmasan, hogy a Víz törzsiek milyen naivak, otthagytak egy igazi kincset, egy _térképet_, mintha csakis a Tűz népének szánt ajándékcsomag lenne. A homlokomra csaptam, úgy éreztem, hogy a helyzetem már nem is lehetne ennél rosszabb. Ott lappangott bennem az érzés, hogy talán jobb lenne elmenni, és új életet kezdeni... De nem, nem hagyhattam, hogy ez megtörténjen.

- Suzu, te itt maradsz... nekem meg kell találnom a szobrot. Nem érzem sehol sem a közelben... biztos valamivel távolabb van - motyogtam a rókicának, aki csendben ült mellettem. Úgy tűnt, hogy hallgat rám, és ottmarad, így lassan, kúszva elindultam arrafelé, amerről a hangokat hallottam.

A diadalmas szózat véget ért, már csak tapsot és éljenzést hallottam. Már kezdett tisztulni a kép, hogy pontosan hol állnak... _Egy, kettő..._ Nyolcan voltak. Még sosem harcoltam, így eléggé féltem, hogy a következő pillanatban mi lesz. Éreztem, ahogy az egyikük felém kezdte fordítani a fejét, még épp időben magam elé idomítottam egy hókupacot. Kissé furcsálltam, hogy végül mégsem vettek észre. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottam, amikor libasorban elindultak valamerre.

A havat magam előtt irányítva, lassan követtem őket. Menetelés közben kettes sorba fejlődtek... mint egy díszmenetel, közben én egyre rosszabbul éreztem magam, a tudat, hogy mindez miattam történt... Ahogy haladtunk, éreztem, hogy pár méterre már nem fedi jégtakaró a tengert. Ebből kikövetkeztettem, hogy egy hajó felé tartunk. Egyre jobban aggódni kezdtem. A hajó fémből van... bizonyára nincs is sok víz odabent. Eddig viszonylag jól "láttam", hiszen itt majdnem minden vízből van, de egy hajóban... a Tűz népe egyik hajójában, ami száraz, meleg levegővel van feltöltve... Féltem, hogy ténylegesen vak leszek egy olyan helyen, de addig győzködtem magam, hogy továbbra is követtem őket, nem futottam el.

Próbáltam koncentrálni, és az eddiginél sokkal jobban figyelni, érezni a körülöttem lévő vizet. Ekkor tűntek fel a vonszolásnyomok a hóban. Bizonyára a szobrom elvitelének nyomai voltak... Sokáig üldözhettem Suzut, ha azt a nehéz jégtömböt ilyen messzire elvonszolták...

Megérkeztünk a hajóhoz, már csak azt kellett kitalálnom, hogyan jutok fel. A csőcselékkel nem mehettem, eléggé feltűnő lett volna, így vártam, míg ők elmennek. Erősen összpontosítottam, így nagyjából éreztem merre vannak víztartalmú dolgok abban a nagy, úszó vasdobozban. Mély levegőt vettem, majd magam köré gyűjtöttem egy nagy víztömeget, és hídszerűséget formáltam belőle közém és a hajó közé. Ahogy ráléptem, megfagyasztottam és elindultam felfelé. Amint a fedélzeten voltam, újra mellém irányítottam a vizet. Így indultam el, a lehető legcsendesebben arra, amerre a legnagyobb víztömeget éreztem: a jégszobrom.

Nehézkesen haladtam, elpárologtattam a vizet, hogy tisztábban lássam, merre megyek. Nem akartam nekiütközni egy fémfalnak sem. Ez a párafelhő követett egész utamon. Nem futottam össze egy őrrel sem... az egyik kabinban voltak összegyűlve, bizonyára ünnepeltek. Csak pár ember volt a szobor közelében, ahogy közeledtem a mozdulataikból kivettem, hogy írnak, rajzolnak. Tanulmányozták a szobrom, térképet készítettek róla...

Az ajtó csukva volt, de én így is tisztán éreztem a jégszobor minden egyes pontját. A jól megformált lakosok is ott álltak az utcákon. Ott volt Pakku mester a tanítványaival és Amaya a többi idomárlánnyal, akik gyógyítani tanultak. Ott volt mindenki... az apám... és az édesanyám is. Magamat direkt nem raktam rá. Valahogy úgy éreztem, hogy nem érdemlem meg. Most egy pillanatra elgondolkoztam azon, hogy a többieknek eddig hogy-hogy nem tűnt fel: én tudom ők hogyan néznek ki. Erre eszembe jutott egy régebben megfogalmazott válaszom... "Emlékszem rá kiskoromból, az apró változásokról pedig csak találgatok."

Megráztam a fejem. Koncentrálnom kellett, nem merengeni efféle dolgokon. Éreztem, ahogy egy könnycsepp végigfolyik az arcomon, majd megtettem azt a lépést, amivel felhívtam magamra az ellenség figyelmét, valamint megakadályoztam, hogy tovább vizsgálják a szobrom: pár egyszerű vízidomár mozdulattal elértem, hogy újra folyékony halmazállapotú legyen a jégtömb, majd alaposan körbemosattam vele a kabint, hogy minden egyes róla készült jegyzet használhatatlanná váljon.

Még párszor megforgattam a tűzidomárokból, tollakból, ázott papírokból és egyéb bútordarabokból, vagy hasonlókból álló "salátát", majd egy utolsó idomítómozdulattal megfagyasztottam a vizet úgy, ahogy éppen volt. Visszafelé kezdtem futni, bár a folyosón párszor nekicsapódtam a falnak. Bizonyára meghallották az ünneplő tűzidomárok is, mert egyszer csak kicsődültek a kabinjukból, pont elállva a menekülésem útját.

Értetlenül néztek rám, én pedig eljátszottam az eltévedt, ártatlan, esetlen vak kislányt, persze nem azért, hogy megsajnáljanak, hanem azért, hogy lebecsüljenek. Még láttam reményét annak, hogy megszökhetek. Még szerencse, hogy épp a fal mellett álltam, így azt is bele tudtam vinni a színjátékba, hogy azt tapogatva próbálok tájékozódni. Hangosan röhögni kezdtek rajtam, én pedig ijedt, szomorú arccal hátrálni kezdtem.

- Bú! - ugrott előre az egyikük, én pedig a jól megszokott hátraesésemet alakítottam, amin még jobban nevettek. - Csak nem eltévedtél? Szegény pici leány... szívesen útbaigazítunk, a neked való cella itt van a közelben - vagánykodott az egyáltalán nem humoros viccével, amit társai hahotázásukkal díjaztak.

- Én inkább haza szeretnék menni... - szipogtam. Ezt olyan sokáig gyakoroltam, igazán meghatódhattak volna legalább egy icipicit... És még a víztörzsiek a jégszívűek, pff.

- Kettő, vagy annál több darabban? - viccelődött tovább az a felfuvalkodott hólyag. Pont egy ilyen hamuagyú idiótát kellett kifognom, ez az én szerencsém, ami egész életemben elkísért.

Nem szóltam semmit, így egy másik megragadta a karomat, majd magával húzott, én pedig a párafelhőm maradékát próbáltam magammal húzni. Természetesen ezt nem vették észre, csak kacagtak továbbra is. Amint lefordultunk egy másik folyosóra, kirántottam a kezéből a karomat, majd a maradék párából sikerült annyi vizet nyernem, hogy könnyedén legyőztem az őrömet, aki nem számított erre. Azok, akik ott maradtak, még mindig viccelődtek rajtam, szóval szépen, lassan, kényelmesen tudtam keresni magamnak egy másik kijáratot.

Amint alkalmam nyílt rá, egyszerűen leugrottam a fedélzetről, egy puha hókupacba. Már mosolyogva indultam volna visszafelé, amikor egy ismerős, dörmögős hangot hallottam a hátam mögül.

- A hajómon hagytad a kis barátodat - nem kellett hátrafordulnom, tudtam, hogy kit tart a kezében. Suzut.


	4. Chapter 4

4. fejezet

- Suzu! - fordultam felé kétségbeesetten. Szegény narvróka, bizonyára követett engem, csak én nem vettem észre... - Engedd el őt! - mordultam az ellenséges hajó parancsnokára.

- Miért tenném? - kérdezte nevetve, ellenszenves hangja szinte sértette a fülem, olyan dörmögős és érdes volt, mintha kásás jéggel dörzsölték volna a dobhártyám.

- Had emlékeztesselek egy apró dologra... - kezdtem, továbbra is mellőzve a magázódást, bár jóval idősebb volt nálam, én egyáltalán nem voltam hajlandó tisztelni őt, még a kora miatt sem. - Én vízidomár vagyok... és itt ugyebár rengeteg víz van. Én vagyok előnyben - vigyorodtam el.

- Tévedsz - felelte összeráncolva a homlokát. A legénység többi tagja is odaállt mellé. - Talán megfeledkeztél róluk? Egy vak kislány nem állhat az utunkba, még akkor sem, ha tud pár mozdulatot, amit "idomításnak" nevezett. A tűz a felsőbbrendű, sőt az egyetlen említésre méltó elem, és ezt hamarosan te is megtapasztalod - ezek hallatán nagyon felháborodtam.

Dühömben egy kisebb hóhullámot indítottam feléjük, a csőcselék a hahotázó parancsnok elé állt, és együttes erővel könnyedén kivédték a támadásomat. Ekkor jöttem rá, hogy tüzet nem vagyok képes látni. Kétségbeesetten magam köré gyűjtöttem egy nagy adag havat, mondhatni elbarikádoztam magam, majd a jeget ráidomítottam a lábukra.

- Lássuk hogy megy nektek a spárga! - húztam szét hirtelen, gyors mozdulattal a jégdarabokat, amik az ellenséges lábfejeket fogták. Némelyikük jajgatott, valamelyikük pedig még épp időben leolvasztotta a lábáról a jeget. - Francba - dörmögtem, miközben újabb támadást indítottam: kisebb-nagyobb jég- és hódarabokkal bombáztam őket. Alig értem el valamit mindezzel, már az arcom mellett éreztem elsuhanni a tűzcsóvákat.

- Talán díszprémnek jó lesz - emelgette Suzut az az utálatos parázsfej. Hihetetlen, hogy akkor milyen mértékű utálatot és dühöt éreztem, csoda, hogy nem robbantam fel közben.

Vízből ostort formáltam, majd egyesével próbáltam kilőni őket, de az volt a gond, hogy mire a harmadikat lefagyasztottam, az első áldozat kiszabadult, és újra szálltak felém a tűzgömbök. Végül egy óriási, közös támadással eltaláltak, én pedig jó pár métert repültem ennek következtében. Az oldalamon landoltam, nem túl hosszú, enyhén göndör, inkább hullámos hajam az arcomba lógott és akárhogy köhögtem, az a jellegzetes "füstíz" nem akarta elhagyni a torkomat és a szájpadlásomat. Közben az ismert hahotázást hallottam.

- Hm... azt hiszem itt az ideje, hogy megkérdezzük a nevét, legalább azt is ráírhatjuk majd a csomagra, amiben visszaküldjük a falujába - röhögött, majd Suzut neki vágta a jégből, valamint hóból álló talajnak, és lassan felém indult. Éreztem, ahogy lassan, keringőzve hópelyhek kezdenek hullani az égből. Néhány az arcomon landolt. Hideg volt, és fájt. Halkan nyöszörögve megpróbáltam feltápászkodni. Lassacskán sikerült is.

Közben a sarki narválróka is elég furán viselkedett, de most nem igazán tudtam rá figyelni...

- A nevem Mizuki... - álltam remegő lábakkal előtte. - De még nem győztél le! - kiáltottam hirtelen elhatározásomban, közben úgy idomítottam a jeget, hogy óriási, tüskealakban emelkedtek ki a hótakaró alól. Éreztem, ahogy a vére a jégre folyik, a lábát ért sérülések miatt kénytelen volt térdre ereszkedni előttem. - Most álljatok ki ellenem, pupákok! - kiáltottam az egyre hátráló csőcselékre. - Csak nem féltek? - kérdeztem halkan kuncogva, amint a hajó felé rohantak, hátrahagyva a parancsnokukat.

Ám hirtelen ráfagyott a mosoly az arcomra. Mögöttem több ismerős állt... nagy részük, köztük Amaya, Ling és az apám meglepett arcot vágtak, némelyikük pedig elítélő, majdnem undorodó arckifejezéssel nézett rám. Az utóbbiakhoz tartozott az öreg Pakku is, aki cinikusan tapsolt is egy kicsit - már ha lehet egyáltalán cinikusan tapsolni, ha nem lehet, Pakku mester még akkor is képes rá.

- Hát ezért ültél mindig ott az órákon, nem amiatt a szerencsétlen Ling miatt - szólalt meg végül morcosan. Ling valami "hé"-féleséget hallatott, én pedig nagyot nyeltem, még mindig nem tudtam feléjük fordulni, a "szemükbe nézni".

- Én... - kezdtem motyogva, de végül feladtam, nem is próbáltam magyarázkodni. Sóhajtva Suzu felé indultam, elhaladtam a térdre borult parancsnok mellett is, aki reszketett, mint a nyárfalevél. Rezzenéstelen arccal sétáltam keresztül a terjedelmes vértócsán. A hópelyhek még mindig lassan táncoltak a levegőben, míg nem landoltak valahol... egy arcon, a félig megalvadt vérben, vagy a társaik által alkotott hótakarón. - Sajnálom.

Ez volt az utolsó szavam, lassan lehajoltam Suzuért, aki telepatikusan bocsánatot kért tőlem, ő hívott segítséget, mert félt, hogy elveszít engem. Könnyes szemekkel folytattam az utamat, elhatároztam, hogy követem a menekülő tűzidomárok hajóját. Nem tudom, hogy miért döntöttem így. Azt éreztem, hogy a maradás már nem lehetséges számomra.

- Kislányom! - apám akkor hívott először és _utoljára_ így. Én nem fordultam hátra, próbáltam nem mutatni semmiféle érdeklődést sem. Hiszen az előbb majdnem megöltem egy tűzidomárt, mégpedig elég morbid és megrázó módon, legalábbis nekem ez most annak számított... Akkor miért ne tudtam volna búcsúzkodás nélkül, hátat fordítva nekik elmenni? Igazából nagyon fájt maga a tudat, hogy ezután semmi sem lenne ugyanolyan. Eddig valaki más voltam. És most nem voltam biztos abban, hogy el tudnák-e fogadni az igazi énem...

Az arcomon újabb és újabb könnycseppek kúsztak végig. Ritkán sírtam. Nagyon ritkán. Mióta vak voltam, próbáltam nem sírni igazából. Színészi könnyek természetesen voltak... de az más. Hiszen az majdnem egy másik személy volt. Sosem lehettem igazán, teljesen önmagam.

Aznap már sokadik könnyem hullattam, miközben vízidomítással csónakot formáltam, amibe Suzuval együtt beszálltam. A rókát magamhoz öleltem, ő volt a Holdon kívül az egyetlen, aki megértett engem. Halk nyüszítéssel jelezte, hogy nem szereti, ha szomorú vagyok.

- Mizuki... - hallottam Maya hangját. Őt sajnáltam a legjobban. Az egyetlen barátom volt, neki el kellett volna mondanom.

- Sajnálom - ismételtem meg ezt az egy szót, majd a vizet idomítva, lassan elindítottam a csónakom.

- Mizuki! - Amaya hangján hallatszott, hogy ő is elsírta magát.

- A francba, pedig már azt hittem, hogy tényleg érdeklem őt, és hogy egyszer viselni fogja a nyakláncot, amit készítettem neki - mondta Ling, amin páran, akiket nem érintett igazán az én vontatott, szomorú távozásom, nevettek.

A nevetés lassan halkult, ahogy távolodtam tőlük...


	5. Chapter 5

5. fejezet

Végül teljes, néma csönd állt be. Könnyedén le is előzhettem volna a hajót, de csak óvatos, követő-üzemmódba állítottam a csónakot, néha nem is idomítottam, mert maga az áramlat is pont jó irányba sodort.

Kissé még gyászos hangulatban voltam a történtek miatt, de Suzu próbált felvidítani azzal, hogy beugrott a vízbe, majd különböző mutatványok közepette halakat fogott. Bár éhes voltam, nem ettem belőle. Szerettem a halat, de nyersen mégsem ehettem meg...

- Bocs Suzu, de nem kérek belőle... köszönöm, hogy törődsz velem, de nem vagyok éhes... - motyogtam, de pont abban a pillanatban megkordult a gyomrom. A róka a hasam felé fordította a fejét. - Uhm... talán egy kicsit, de nem vészes - tettem hozzá zavartan elmosolyodva.

- Pedig jobban tennéd, ha ennél... vihar közeleg - hallottam a fejemben. Még mindig szokatlan volt a hangja, de maga ez a beszélgetési mód is. Néha olyan érzésem támadt, mintha magamban beszélnék.

- Vihar? - emeltem fel a fejem. És tényleg. Rengeteg, óriási felleg jelenlétét éreztem, még nem is kellett összpontosítanom hozzá. - Eddig nem is vettem észre... - suttogtam elszomorodva. - Pedig olyan feltűnő...

Suzu a levegőbe ugrott, hogy egy vonalban legyen a fejemmel, majd megfordult a tengelye körül, és egy óriási pofont adott nekem a farokuszonya segítségével.

- Hé! - kaptam az arcomhoz, ami még lüktetett a fájdalomtól. - Ezt meg miért kaptam?

- Koncentrálj! Olyan figyelmetlen vagy, pedig itt még tisztábban "láthatnál", mint bármely másik ember... - hangja ezúttal morcos és komor volt, ráadásul valamivel hangosabb is, így összerezzentem amikor visszhangzani kezdett a fejemben. - Itt minden hóból, jégből, _vízből_ van. Viszont ahogy távolodunk az otthonodtól ez változni fog. Jók az idomár képességeid, de azért ezen még lenne mit finomítani... Mindegy, a lényeg az, hogy most túléljük az elkövetkezendő vihart.

- Igazad van... a látáson még dolgozhattam volna... volt rá sok időm... de én sosem gondoltam, hogy valamikor tényleg szükségem lesz rá - motyogtam. - Túlságosan beleéltem magam a szerepembe. Most, ha visszagondolok rá, botorságnak tűnik, hogy elcseréltem a szemem világát a képességekre, hiszen semmi különösebb tervem nem volt vele. Se harcolni, se gyógyítani nem akartam, legalábbis akkor nem érdekelt különösebben egyik sem... Akkor csak csodáltam, hogy mire képesek a vízidomárok. Úgy akartam rendelkezni a képességgel, mint más kislány egy babával...

- Ez nem teljesen igaz, hiszen az átlagos gyerekek nem áldoznak fel semmi fontosat egy játékért - szólt közbe Suzu kissé türelmetlenül, amiből hamar rájöttem, hogy nem kíváncsi az érzéseimre vagy a gondolataimra. De én ezt még el akartam mondani, így nem törődtem a kommentárjával.

- Viszont a gyerekes gondolkodásomnak köszönhetően megváltozott az egész életem, hiszen megkaptam, amit akartam. Lassan rájöttem, hogy az idomítás több, mint egy elem irányítása.

- Persze, persze... Na, haladjunk! A célpont gyorsul, a hullámok pedig erősödnek, ahogy a szél is. A levegő kezd csípős lenni és... - Suzut, aki ismételten nem hagyta, hogy befejezzem a mondandómat, most őt szakította félbe valami. Egy hatalmas mennydörgés.

Mintha jeges fuvallat futott volna végig a gerincemen, hirtelen lebénultam. Az az éles hang... mintha valaki kettészakította volna a felhők által eltakart égboltot. Ideiglenes dermedtségemből egy már ismerős csattanás ébresztett fel: narválrókám egy újabb taslival jutalmazott.

- Összpontosíts! - morogta, elüldözve a gondolataim. - Vigyázz a hullámokkal! - figyelmeztetett, de már késő volt, egy nagy adag sós víz csapódott a nyakamba. A róka sóhajtva megcsóválta a fejét.

A következő hullámot sikeresen eltérítettem, közben arra is jutott egy kis időm, hogy a csónakba, valamint a ránk került vizet visszaidomítsam a helyére. Jó pár nagyobb hullám elkerülése után éreztem az első homlokomnak ütköző esőcseppet, amit egyre több és több követett.

Újabb mennydörgés, újabb hullámsorozat, és még ennél is több esőcsepp. Rengeteg víz. Kezdtem úgy érezni, hogy tisztul a látásom, valamint a látóköröm is lassan bővült. Egyre inkább belejöttem a hullámkerülgetésbe, már az egyes hanghatások sem hoztak ki a sodromból. Halkan fel is nevettem, kezdtem az egészet játékként kezelni.

- Te meg minek örült ennyire? - kérdezte Suzu, majd uszonyával egyszerűen kigáncsolt. - Még messze állsz attól, hogy a vihar és az óceán képébe röhögj.

- Ajh, Suzu! - sóhajtottam, miután sikerült feltápászkodnom. - Miért baj az, ha egyszerűen csak szeretek idomítani? - mormogtam, de nem sokáig bosszankodhattam, mert egy adag hideg, sós víz is az arcomba csapódott. - Pfu, szuper...

Alig töröltem meg az arcom - az amúgy is vizes kabátom ujjába -, egy újabb hullám kivédését is sikerült elhalasztanom, ami kis híján felborította a csónakot. Suzu ki is esett, de én pár idomármozdulattal elértem, hogy a víz "kilökje" magából a rókát, aki egyenesen a biztonságot nyújtó csónak közepén landolt.

Egy erősebb széllökés hatására meginogtam, majd elvesztettem az egyensúlyom, és szépen el is estem. Ezután felállni esélyem sem volt, a hullámok úgy dobálták a kis jégcsónakunkat, hogy jó párszor bevertem a fejem, Suzura dőltem, vagy egyszerűen csak arrébb bukfenceztem.

Kezdett hányingerem lenni a sok hánykolódástól, pedig nem is ettem semmit. A halak, amiket a most csapzott szőrű, didergő, remegő narválróka fogott, már rég visszaestek az óceán vizébe. Ahogy a nyers élelem, úgy az ellenséges hajó is eltűnt...

Egy pillanatra úgy éreztem, hogy fel kéne adnom. Az a rövid időszakasz pont elég volt arra, hogy legalább tizedik alkalommal a jéghez csapódjon a fejem. Éreztem, ahogy valami forró dolog végigfolyik a homlokomon.

Hamar rájöttem, hogy a vérem az a bizonyos meleg folyadék. A látóköröm egy századmásodperc alatt összeszűkült, annyira, hogy végül már nem is "láttam" semmit. Eszméletemet vesztettem.

Eléggé fura álmom volt...

_Újra láttam, de a képességem is megvolt. Egy idegen öregasszony állt előttem, kedves mosollyal az arcán._  
_- Uhm... elnézést, de megtudná mondani, hogy hol vagyunk? - kérdeztem körbenézve. Egy erdő közepén voltunk, a fák sűrű lombján itt-ott áttört a napfény. A levegő langyos volt... sehol se egy hókupac, vagy egy jégcsap. Még dér sem csillogott a fűszálakon. Bár választ nem kaptam, rájöttem, hogy valahol a Tűz népe területén lehetünk. - Ki vagy te? - tettem fel egy újabb kérdést, bár nem hittem, hogy ezúttal válaszol._  
_Jól sejtettem. Válasz helyett csak szélesebb mosolyra húzta a szájat, amitől arca eltorzult. A rosszat sejtető vigyor láttán hátráltam egy lépést. Hirtelen egy nagy fehér villanást láttam, mintha csak villámlott volna, majd nagyon sötét lett. Napsugarak helyett holdfény szabdalta a lombkoronákat._  
_- Telihold van - akkor hallottam először a hangját, kirázott tőle a hideg, mintha jeges, sarkköri vízbe zuhantam volna. Az öregasszony most leginkább egy boszorkányra hasonlított a víztörzsi rémmesékből. A karját a magasba emelte, én pedig elvesztettem az irányítást a testem felett. Akárhogy ellenkeztem, nem tudtam megakadályozni, hogy kicsavarodjon a karom. A fájdalom következtében felsikoltottam..._

- Hé-hé, semmi baj, ne sikoltozz, elég, elég...! - hallottam egy ismeretlen, zavart hangot.

- Hm? - pislogtam párat és megkönnyebbülten vettem tudomásul, hogy még mindig vak vagyok. - Uh, csak egy rémálom volt... - sóhajtva hátradőltem, majd meglepetten tapasztaltam, hogy az átlagosnál 'homályosabban látok'. - Egy pillanat... Hol vagyok? - felvont szemöldökkel az idegen személy felé fordítottam a fejem.


	6. Chapter 6

6. fejezet

- És mégis ki vagy te? - tettem fel az újabb kérdést, meg sem várva, hogy az előzőre válaszoljon. Közben próbáltam felmérni a környezetet. Határozottan kevesebb víz volt itt. Alig láttam valamit... Suzu mellettem feküdt, összegömbölyödve szuszogott.

- Ha tudom, hogy ezzel jár egy idegen "hölgy" megmentése, akkor inkább otthagylak a parton - a dörmögést egy sóhaj követte, majd a morcos személy leült, nem messze tőlem. - Gen Fu vagyok, és csak véletlenül találtam rád... valami kékes fényt láttam a part felől, gondoltam megnézem mi az... Abban reménykedtem, hogy talán az Avatar bukkant fel száz év után... de úgy tűnik alaposan melléfogtam. Egy hozzád hasonló, vak kislány, aki kinézet alapján bizonyára a Víz törzséből jött, biztos, hogy nem képes uralni mind a négy elemet.

Olyan sok dolgot mondott egyszerre, hogy hirtelen nem is tudtam, mire válaszoljak először. A hangjából hallottam, hogy csalódott, a "hölgy" szónál pedig inkább gúnyolódott, talán azért, mert nem tartott jól neveltnek. Bár nem is voltam egy hercegnő, szóval igaza volt.

- Gen Fu... milyen vicces név... úgy látom tökéletesen illik rád. Ne becsülj alá - itt hatásszünetet tartottam, közben felültem. - Bár nem vagyok Avatar... a vízidomításhoz tökéletesen értek. Jól tippeltél, az Északi Víz törzséből jöttem - magabiztosan elmosolyodtam, már halványan átláttam a szobát, ahol voltunk. Tele volt bizonyára drága vázákkal, mindben különböző virágok és egy kis víz volt.

- Miért piszkál, mindenki a nevemmel? - a fiú durcásan dörmögött, a hangján hallottam, hogy még mindig nem vesz komolyan. - A Fu gazdagot jelent, valamelyik ostoba elődöm találta ki, hogy ez legyen a család neve, hiszen akkor az volt a leggazdagabb család a Föld Királyságában... mára már csak a huszadik helyen áll - vállat vont, én pedig a 'csak' szón hüledeztem. - Attól még, hogy a Gen gyökeret jelent, nem kellene előítéleteket hoznod. A szüleim szerint ez a név az erőt jelképezi, és azért adták nekem ezt a nevet, mert a legtehetségesebb földidomárok is növényekről vagy azok részeiről voltak elnevezve - abban a pillanatban büszkén kihúzta magát, én pedig elnevettem magam.

- És te az efféle hülyeségeket el is hiszed? Tényleg illik rád ez a név - vigyorogtam rá. - Egy földidomárnak inkább olyasmi neveket adnak, mint például a Szikla. Vagy talán tévedek? - igazából nagyon keveset tudtam a többi népről, főleg a Levegő nomádjairól, bár ők már úgy is eltűntek... a lényeg, hogy fogalmam sem volt a földidomár nevekről, de abban biztos voltam, hogy nem gyökérnek nevezik magukat.

- Pff. Szikla? Az ilyenek már kimentek a divatból... csak a kőagyú idiótáknak van hasonló neve. Kissé le vagy maradva. Talán mégiscsak te vagy az Avatar? - felvonta a szemöldökét, közben hümmögött. Én, mivel szót nem találtam arra, hogy ez mekkora baromság, a homlokomra csaptam.

- Már megmondtam, hogy nem vagyok Avatar... vízidomár vagyok, semmi közöm a három másik elemhez! - az egyik vázából szépen, lassan a levegőbe idomítottam a vizet, majd Gen feje fölött engedtem leesni a folyadékot.

- Hé, jól van, megértettem! - mordult fel, megrázva a fejét, akár egy jegesmedvekutya. - Amúgy hogy is hívnak? És hogy kerülsz ide? Meg izé... ha vak vagy, hogyan tudtad az előbb...

- Az nem tartozik rád - vágtam a szavába, mielőtt még befejezhette volna az utolsó kérdést. Sóhajtottam. - Mizuki vagyok...

- Csak simán Mizuki? - kérdezett rá, értetlen arckifejezéssel, arra nem is reagált, hogy félbeszakítottam a kellemetlen kérdésnél...

- Igen... simán Mizuki... Az idekerülésem kérdéses, még számomra is... viharba kerültünk Suzuval, majd eszméletemet vesztettem... - feleltem a második kérdésre.

- Suzu az érdekes állatod? - válasz helyett csak bólintottam. - Már csak egy dolgot nem értek... mi lehetett az a kékes fény...? - hirtelen nem ugrott be, hogy mire gondolhat, de aztán eszembe jutott, hogy említett valami fényt. Vállat vontam, remélve, hogy ebből megérti, én nem láthattam semmilyen fényt, és sejtelmem sincs róla, hogy mi okozhatta. - Végül is mindegy, ha biztos vagy benne, hogy nem te vagy az Avatar... - mondta végül. - Egyébként jól vagy? Mielőtt felébredtél sikoltoztál és ki akartad csavarni a saját karodat.

Eszembe jutott a rémálmom... kirázott a hideg, ahogy felidéztem az öregasszony alakját. Az érzés, amikor a saját végtagjaim nem tudtam irányítani... Gen valóban csak azt látta, hogy álmomban saját magamban akarok kárt tenni?

- Jól vagyok... az csak egy rémálom volt... egy nagyon élethű és ijesztő álom... - motyogtam, majd hirtelen meg is született az elhatározás a fejemben. - De el akarok menni a Tűz népének területére, mert az az álom jelent valamit, érzem!

- Öh... már ott vagy...

- Tessék?! - nem értettem, hogy ez mégis hogyan lenne lehetséges...

- Üdvözöllek a gyarmatokon! - röhögte el magát.

- Gyarmatok...?

- Igen, igen. Gyarmatok. Meglepődtél, mi? A Fu család a Föld Királyságának huszadik leggazdagabb családja... de ez a ház csak egy nyaraló egy tengerparti városban, ami a Föld Királyságához tartozott, csak a Tűz népe elfoglalta. Ilyen egyszerű.

- Egyszerű... ja, persze, világos. De...

- Hagyjuk a gyarmatokat és a Tűz népét - vágott a szavamba ismét. - Inkább sétáljunk egyet, olyan jó idő van odakint - mondta nyújtózkodás közben.

- De... - kezdtem volna újra a mondandómat.

- Hova menjünk először? Ez egy egész nagy város - szakított félbe vigyorogva.

Mivel láttam, hogy ellenkezéssel nem érek el semmit, inkább ráhagytam. Ő sem foglalkozott azzal, amit én mondtam. Suzu lassan felemelte a fejét, és meg is rázta azt, majd nyújtózva feltápászkodott. Fejét lassan forgatva körbenézett, végül véleménynyilvánítás helyett a fülét kezdte vakarni. Sóhajtva felálltam, felkészülve arra, hogy tehetetlenül kövessem Gent, eljátszva a pudlimajmot.

Órákon keresztül bolyongtunk a városban, lejártam a lábam, és kezdtem úgy érezni, hogy körbe-körbe megyünk.

- És ez itt a főtér!

- Már vagy tizedjére mutatod meg ezt a helyet... - dörmögtem unottan. Már majdnem átértünk a tér túloldalára, amikor két lány jött velünk szemben. A járásukból megállapítottam, hogy elkényeztetett libákkal van dolgunk. Ahogy lassan mellénk értek, az egyikük megállt, majd felém fordult.

- Csúnya vagy - mondta egyszerűen, rezzenéstelen arccal. Ez valahogy hirtelen ért. Ha gúnyolódva mondta volna, egyszerűen visszaszóltam volna, de ezt olyan hidegen ejtette ki, hogy egyszerűen lefagytam. A két grácia tovább is ment, mintha misem történt volna, én pedig csak álltam, mozdulatlanul. Szinte fel se fogtam, hogy mi történt.

- Ne törődj velük - rángatta meg a vállát Gen, majd elindult, de én nem követtem. Kérdőn hátranézett. - Hé, minden rendben?

- Persze - nyögtem ki végül. - De tényleg el kellene jutnom a Tűz népébe, tudni akarom, hogy ki volt az a banya az álmomban...

- És mégis hogyan akarod megtalálni? Az csak egy álom volt, semmi értelme az egésznek - legyintett.

- De, igenis van értelme! Érzem, hogy van értelme, és el kell jutnom oda... rá akarok jönni, hogy miért olyan fontos a telihold...

- Ez egyszerű. A vízidomárok a Holdból nyerik az erejüket, olvastam valami könyvben - vont vállat.

- Tudom... nálam senki sem tudhatja jobban... a nappal és az éjszaka között annyi különbséget érzek, hogy éjjel jobban megy az idomítás - motyogtam. - De ez valami más!

- Persze, persze... valami Avatar-dolog? - viccelődött, nekem meg már kezdett fogyni a türelmem.

- Haha... képzeld, semmi 'Avatar-dolog' nincs az egészben! Az az öregasszony képes volt átvenni az irányítást a karom fölött... és... és...

- És ez mind valamilyen kapcsolatban áll a teliholddal, húúú - próbált valami szellemhangot utánozni. - De ijesztő... túl sok rémmesét hallottál kiskorodban - teljesen elegem volt belőle, a következő pillanatban már csak azt éreztem, hogy a tenyerem nagyot csattan az arcán.

- Fogd már be! Nem érted meg, hogy ez nekem fontos? Ha ennyire nem érdekel, akkor ne űzz gúnyt belőle, hanem hagyj békén. Gyere, Suzu! Indulunk - intettem narválrókámnak, aki eddig hátul battyogott. Most örömmel odaszaladt hozzám, gyorsan szedve a kis mancsait. Már épp indultunk volna a part felé, amikor Gen megköszörülte a torkát.

- Én csak leakartalak beszélni egy ostoba döntésről... de ha ennyire ezt akarod, akkor menj csak - vonta meg a vállát. - A kikötő arra van... - mutatott az egyik irányba.

- Uhm... kösz - mondtam, majd Suzuval elindultunk arrafelé. Gen intett egyet, de én nem viszonoztam a köszönést.

Az a rövid út nagyon lassan akart a végéhez érni, talán lassabban mentem, mert még mindig nem láttam tökéletesen ilyen körülmények között. De minden tartalmazott legalább egy pici vizet, így kezdtem hozzászokni, és egyre jobban érzékeltem az elememet. Bár a látóköröm még mindig elég szűk volt, tudtam, hogy ezt még lehet majd fejleszteni, csak összpontosítani és gyakorolni kell. Mikor végül odaértünk, sóhajtva megálltam az egyik hajó előtt, ami a tömegben zajló beszélgetések morzsái szerint az egyik közeli, kisebb szigetre megy.

Sietős léptek zaja ütötte meg a fülem, valaki felém szaladt... ahogy közelebb ért, rájöttem, hogy Gen az. Meglepetten fordultam felé.

- Te meg mi a tengeri szilvát keresel itt? - dörmögtem durcásan.

- Elkísérlek - jelentette ki. - Több szem többet lát - mondta pimasz vigyorral az arcán.


	7. Chapter 7

7. fejezet

- Csodás... attól még, hogy vak vagyok, boldogulok egyedül is... nem kell bébicsősz... - mormogtam. - És ne poénkodj, nem állnak jól neked a 'vak-viccek'...

- Persze, oké, rendben, jól van - mondogatta, bár szerintem nem is figyelt arra, hogy mit mondtam. - De nélkülem nem tudnál felmenni a hajóra se - nevetett halkan.

- Hiszem, ha látom! - mordultam fel, amin Gen elröhögte magát.

- Igazad van, neked jobban állnak a vak-viccek - mondta, miután sikerült elfojtania a nevetését. - De azért segíthetek, ugye? - vigyorgott rám, én pedig hiába morogtam, tudtam, hogy addig nem hagy békén, amíg bele nem egyezem.

- Na jó... - mormogtam az orrom alá.

- Szóval... ha így odamentél volna hozzájuk, egyből észrevették volna, hogy nem vagy idevalósi, főleg, ha a nevedet is megtudták volna. Engem jól ismernek, de még így is lehet megkérdezik ki vagy, tehát a legbiztosabb az, ha eljátszod, hogy a húgom vagy, _Kanchi Fu_ - vázolta fel a _csodálatos_ tervét, ami nekem nemigazán volt ínyemre.

- A te családodban mindenkinek hülye neve van? Azt várhatod, hogy én egy 'kancsi valakinek' adjam ki magam, elég, hogy vak vagyok...

- Ne nyafogj már... muszáj lesz ezt mondanod, ha kérdezik - dörmögte Gen, aki látszólag nem értette, miért vagyok ennyire az ötlete ellen.

- Én aztán nem... - motyogtam, majd Suzu felé fordítottam a fejem, amit Gen is észrevett.

- Na, igen... róla meg azt kell mondanod, hogy egy egzotikus házi kedvenc, vagy vakvezető állat... bár akkor kellene neki egy póráz, vagy valami hasonló - hümmögött a fiú.

- Még mit nem! - ellenkeztem, leguggolva a rókához, majd átölelve azt. - Suzut hagyd békén - morogtam továbbra is. Gen nem is válaszolt, talán megunta, hogy nekem semmi sem jó. Mellém lépett, és a vállamnál fogva felemelt, hogy felállítson, majd így a hajó felé kezdett húzni. - Héé!

- Pszt! Felakarod hívni magadra a figyelmet? - mormogta nekem Gen, miközben továbbra is engem vonszolt. Suzu apró mancsait kapkodva követett minket. Mikor odaértünk egy számomra ismeretlen hangot hallottam meg.

- Gen, rég láttalak errefelé! Csak nem kirándulni viszed az új barátnődet? - épp, hogy sikerült elfojtanom a felmordulásomat.

- Öh... éppenséggel, ő a húgom, Kanchi - Gen direkt mondta, csak azért, hogy idegesítsen. Fenyegetően felszisszentem a név hallatára, bár a fiú nem igazán foglalkozott azzal, hogy éppen milyen állati hangot utánozok. - Ritkán találkozok még én is vele, hiszen mindig úton van, de most úgy döntöttem, hogy elkísérem - felelte elmosolyodva, azt bizonyára meg se hallotta, amikor az álnév hallatán felszisszentem.

- Kanchi... Kanchi... oh, már rémlik valami... de nem is tudtam, hogy... izé... - zavartan dadogott, majd inkább suttogva tette hozzá: - Vak...

- Hát ez egy igazán hosszú és kínos történet... - felelt már Gen is alig hallhatóan.

- Megértem - biccentett a 'drága bátyuskám' haverja, azután már nem is figyeltem a beszélgetésük tárgyára, inkább a gondolataimba mélyedtem.

Ha végre felszállunk a hajóra, útban leszünk a sziget felé. Talán pont sikerül kifognunk azt a helyet, ahol az álmom játszódott...

- És miért is visel Víz törzsi ruhákat? - erre a kérdésre felkaptam a fejem. Gen hallgatott, már kezdtem kétségbeesni, hogy nekem kell rögtönöznöm valamit...

- Oh, hát... mondtam már, hogy ő egy igazi vándor - nevette el magát hirtelen. - Mindig, de mindig úton van! Ma érkezett vissza az Északi-sarkról, és máris menne az Tűz népébe! Az ember nem is gondolná az ilyen vak kislányról, hogy milyen találékony - vigyorgott Gen, én pedig megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottam.

Sok várakozás után végül felmehettünk a fedélzetre. Suzu végig a sarkamban volt, Gen pedig pár méterrel előttem járt. Kissé érdekesnek találtam, hogy háború idején a gyarmatokról a gazdagabbak csak úgy behajókázhattak az anyaország területére, valamint az is hihetetlenül hangzott, hogy a kitalált Kanchi Fu az Északi-sarkra menjen üdülni, hiszen én ott laktam, és sosem találkoztam turistákkal. Gondoltam megkérdezem _Gyökérkétől_, hogy ezt mégis hogyan gondolta, de végül nem tettem. Egyrészt nem akartam vele beszélni, másrészt nem is volt beleszólásom _az ő nagyszerű tervébe_.

- Még mit nem, én nem fogok egy órát sem kibírni veled egy kabinban - makacskodtam, megállva a nyitott ajtó előtt. Még meg is csóváltam a fejem, hogy nyomatékot adjak a szavaimnak.

- Pedig muszáj lesz... holnap délelőttre talán odaérünk.

- Most pedig még csak _ma délután_ van - puffogtam.

- Pontosan négy óra negyven perc - bólintott Gen, azt már meg se kérdeztem, hogy honnan tudja percre pontosan az időt.

- Hamarabb odaérnék, ha úsznék... egy kis vízido... - nem tudtam befejezni a szót, mert a srác belökött a kabinba, majd becsukta mögöttünk az ajtót. - Ez meg mire volt jó? - dörmögtem, miközben feltápászkodtam a padlóról.

- Te teljesen megőrültél? Szinte hirdeted, hogy vízidomár vagy.

Nem mondtam semmit, részben igaza volt, részben pedig... _nem érdekelt_. Ha ennyire aggódna amiatt, hogy kiderül, akkor addig szekált volna, míg át nem öltözöm, és bele nem egyezem abba, hogy Suzu...

- Suzu! - kiáltottam fel, amikor rájöttem, hogy hűséges társam az ajtó túloldalán rekedt. A róka fel-alá járkált, csak arra várva, hogy beengedjük. Az ajtóhoz léptem, Suzu abban a pillanatban rosszat sejtetően megállt.

Az ismerős érzés olyan hirtelen tört rám, mint az egyre fodrozódó hullámok felé a villám. Régen nem is gondoltam volna, hogy a tengeren ilyen gyakoriak a viharok. A gyakran ismétlődő dörrenések még mindig a frászt hozták rám. A hajó erre-arra dőlt, ahogy a hullámok érték.

Még időben belekapaszkodtam az ajtóba, majd kevés motoszkálás után sikerült is kinyitnom. Suzu erre-arra lépegetett, hogy megőrizze egyensúlyát. Én hirtelen elhatározásból szaladni kezdtem, arra, amerről jöttünk. A narválróka gondolkozás nélkül a nyomomba eredt, míg Gen csak értetlenül bámult utánam.

- Te meg hová mész? - hallottam a kérdést, de nem válaszoltam rá. Tudtam, hogy csak akkor menekülhetünk meg, ha vízidomítást használok.

- Lássunk hozzá - sóhajtottam, amint kiértünk a folyosóról. - Szükségem lesz a tanácsaidra, Suzu - félmosolyra húztam a szám, majd stabil állást vettem fel. A róka biccentett, míg én próbáltam a hullámokat valamelyest elterelni.

- Csak nyugodtan, ne idegeskedj. Ne legyőzni, vagy elkerülni próbáld a hullámokat, hanem velük együtt mozogni - hallottam a fejemben a vékony, de bölcs hangot.

Bólintottam, majd lassacskán sikerült felvennem a tomboló tenger ritmusát. Csak a hullámokra összpontosítottam, azt nem figyeltem, hogy hányan láthatják mit csinálok.

- Nagyon jó - a dicséret hallatán elvigyorodtam, de most nem tekintettem szórakozásként a viharra. Tudtam, hogy bármikor fordulhat a kocka, így nem vettem félvállról, továbbra is koncentráltam. Már a villámok éles, reccsenésszerű hangjával sem törődtem. - Most kicsit erősebben fog csapni az eső - hallottam egy nagy dördülés után.

És tényleg sűrűbben hullottak az esőcseppek, valamint a szél is erősebbé, csípősebbé vált. Nekem viszont a hullámokkal kellett foglalkoznom. Ha minden cseppet fel akarnék fogni, nem tudnék a hullámokra összpontosítani, ami következtében kizökkennék a ritmusból.

- Vigyázz, óriás hullám! - feltűnt, hogy sok kisebb, gyengébb lökést kellett kivédenem, így számítottam arra, hogy az ideiglenes csendesedés után jön egy nagy csapás. Felkészültem, majd sikeresen el is hárítottam. - Ezután már nem lesz sok dolgod.

Az előbbit hallva már mással is foglalkozhattam, Suzu szólt, amikor jött egy-egy hullám, közben pedig a fedélzetre került víztől szabadultam meg. Az felhők lassan elvonultak, az eső is elállt. Büszke voltam magamra, hogy most nem győzött le a vihar.

- Köszönöm - mosolyogtam Suzura, aki épp megrázta magát, hogy némiképp szárítson a bundáján. Halkan nevettem rajta, majd kicsavartam egy adag vizet a hajamból.

- Mizuki... - hallottam Gen hangját a hátam mögül, bizonyára nem rég jött ki a folyosóról.

- Igen? - fordultam felé, de abban a pillanatban feltűnt, hogy sok más ember is ott van. - Oh...

_- Az a lány egy vízidomár!_


	8. Chapter 8

8. fejezet

- Az a lány egy vízidomár! - a tömeg morajlásából alig-alig tudtam kivenni a mondottakat, de bizonyára mind ehhez hasonlók voltak. - És nem is Kanchi Fu a neve, hallottam, hogy másnak szólítja!

- Gondolom most már itt nem maradhatunk - motyogtam Suzunak, aki a következő pillanatban le is ugrott a fedélzetről. - Gyere! - ragadtam meg Gen karját, majd a narválróka után ugrottam, amit Gen is kénytelen volt megtenni.

Nagy csobbanással érkeztünk a vízbe. Gen össze-vissza csapkodott, amiből arra következtettem, hogy nem tud úszni. Vele ellentétben Suzu tökéletesen mozgott, ami nem is meglepő, hiszen félig-meddig vízi élőlény. Alattunk a vizet csónakalakban megfagyasztottam, majd idomítással felemeltem a felszínre. Gen megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, amikor észrevette, hogy már nem áll fenn a fulladás veszélye.

- Te idióta, mégis miből gondoltad, hogy tudok úszni, he?

- He... És még én vagyok a 'vidéki' - mormogtam, majd egy egyszerű mozdulattal elindítottam a jégteknőt. - A hajó is abba az irányba haladt, gondolom arra kell mennünk...

- Én nem is mondtam rád olyat, hogy vidéki... - duzzogott Gen.

- Mindegy - sóhajtottam leülve. Suzu lassan közelebb jött hozzám, majd kényelmesen elhelyezkedett az ölemben. Halványan elmosolyodtam, majd simogatni kezdtem, közben néha löktem egyet a csónakon, hogy újra-újra felgyorsuljon.

- Nem lehetne egyenletesen menni? Ha így folytatjuk tengeribeteg leszek...

- Ne panaszkodj - mordultam rá. - Te akartál ennyire elkísérni, nem?

- Ha nem leplezed le magad...

- Ha nem használom a képességemet, akkor vízbe fulladunk, igazad van, sokkal jobb lett volna! - szakítottam félbe.

- Ehm... de most minek kellett elmenekülnünk? - nyavalygott továbbra is. - Hiszen megmentetted őket, biztos elnézték volna azt a kis apróságot, hogy vízidomítással tetted ezt... ha meg nem, egy Tűz népi börtönből simán kiszökhettünk volna.

- Mégis miért vagy te ebben ilyen biztos? - dörmögtem. - Fogadok minden vizet és kavicsot elzártak volna tőlünk.

- Hé! - kiáltott fel a _kavics_ szó hallatán.

- Most meg mi bajod? - kérdeztem vigyorogva, majd egy nagyot löktem a csónakon. Gen majdnem kiesett, de ettől még vicces volt.

- Na jó, én veled nem bírok ki pár órát egy csónakban...

- Pedig muszáj lesz, hiszen úszni se tudsz - kacagtam.

- Te pedig nem is látsz - ez a goromba válasz valahogy most nagyon rosszul esett. Már szinte éreztem a könnycseppeket a szememben, alig tudtam visszatartani őket.

- Hülye gyökér - egy kisebb víztömeggel pofon vágtam. - Én látok... csak nem úgy, mint te - motyogtam.

Gen egy ideig nem szólt semmit, csak az arcát dörzsölgette. Suzu mocorogni kezdett, mivel abbahagytam a feje simogatását. Miután párszor megfordult az ölemben, összegömbölyödve folytatta a pihenést. Halk szuszogásából arra következtettem, hogy el is aludt. Kicsit lassítottam a csónak sebességén, most már egyenletesen haladtunk.

- Persze a róka kedvéért akármit megteszel - dörmögte a velem szemben ülő srác. Én vállat vontam, nem akartam újabb veszekedésbe kezdeni. - Nem vagy éhes? A hajón nem ettél semmit...

- És ha éhes lennék, mit tennél? - kérdeztem halkan nevetve. - A semmi közepén vagyunk, kizárt, hogy itt bármit tudnál venni a _sok pénzedből_... amit ráadásul a hajón hagytál.

- Te figyelted, hogy hova teszem le a cuccomat? - kérdezte meglepett arccal. Én ismét megrántottam a vállam.

- Nem, nem is érdekelt. Csak nincs nálad az a táska, amivel jól oldalba vágtál, amikor belöktél a kabinba - feleltem végül. - Egyébként nem vagyok éhes, ettem, amikor körbevezettél a városban.

- De az csak pár gyümölcs volt - mondta megcsóválva a fejét.

- Éppen elég.

- Sosem fogom megérteni a lányokat... ez a fogyókúradolog teljesen felesleges.

- Én nem fogyókúrázom - motyogtam, majd ásítottam egyet. - Egyszerűen csak akkor eszem, ha éhes vagyok. Ez így logikus, nem? - Gen lemondóan sóhajtott, talán feladta, hogy megértsen engem.

Ismét beállt az unott csend. Nem szólaltam meg, mert nem tudtam mit mondhatnék, valamint értelmét sem láttam. De ettől függetlenül úgy éreztem, hogy valamit mondanom kell. Annyira elgondolkoztam rajta, hogy szinte észre sem vettem, hogy a csónak egyre csak lassul, majd szépen meg is áll.

- Öhm... Mizuki... - a kiskirálynak persze egyből feltűnt a változás. - Föld hívja Mizukit, hallasz engem?

- Persze, hogy hallak, te idióta - mordultam fel.

- Most miért vagy ilyen morcos? Csak gondoltam szólok, hogy megálltunk.

- Oh, tényleg... - motyogtam, majd újra elindítottam a csónakot. Elég lomhára sikerült, kissé álmos voltam, így még egyet löktem rajta, hogy ne teknős iramban haladjunk tovább. - Csak elgondolkoztam valamin, de most már nem lényeges...

A földidomár kísérőm ismét megnémult. Lehet ha mondott volna valamit, újabb veszekedés lett volna az eredmény, és ezért nem válaszolt. Én megint eltűnődtem, de most figyeltem arra is, hogy haladjunk közben.

Az égen csak pár kisebb felleg úszott, míg a vízben halrajok rótták a köröket. Akkor döbbentem rá, hogy mennyi szép dolog mellett suhanunk el. Elmosolyodva figyeltem a körülöttünk mozgó élőlényeket. Hamar észrevettem, hogy nem csak a vízben, hanem az égen is akadnak állatok. Néhány magányos szárnyas, valamint egy-két madárcsoport is elrepült fölöttünk.

- Egyébként én nem akartam felmenni a hajóra - szólaltam meg végül. - Úgy terveztem, hogy majd a víz alatt követjük, míg kiér a kikötőből, hiszen se nekem, se Suzunak nem okoz gondot egy kis úszás. Majd azután formálok egy efféle csónakot, és arra megyünk, amerre a hajó tartott. Úgy, mint most. Végül is mindegy, hiszen ugyanott kötöttünk ki... csak egy plusz emberrel.

A fiú meglepetten nézett rám, tényleg azt hitte, hogy én a hajón akarok utazni. Elnevettem magam. Nekem pénzem se lett volna ilyesmire, így nem is gondoltam rá. Valamint az úszás és a vízidomítás sokkal kényelmesebb volt. Tudtam, hogy ezt nem lehet megértetni Gennel, így inkább nem is próbáltam elmagyarázni.

- Ehm... szóval feleslegesen kísértelek el?

- Hát... azt hiszem igen. Sőt. Így lehet, hogy körözést is kiadnak ránk - feleltem egy vállvonással kísérve.

- Te ezt ennyire félvállról veszed?

- Tudom, hogy nem vagyok valami szuper erős, de attól még egész jó vízidomár vagyok, és pár tűzidomárral könnyen elbánok...

- Öh... ha ennyire biztos vagy benne...

- Már volt alkalmam harcolni ellenük... csak az az Északi-sarkon volt - mondtam zavartan nevetve, hiszen ott előnyben voltam a sok víznek és jégnek köszönhetően.

- Hm... mennyien voltak?

- Már nem emlékszem... talán tízen, tizenöten... lehet húszan.

- Mindjárt harmincan - dörmögte gunyoros hangnemben. - Maximum öten lehettek.

- Lebecsülsz engem... igaz, előnyben voltam a természeti adottságok miatt, de az volt az első alkalom, hogy küzdelemre használjam a képességem... és együttesen támadtak rám, így mégis esélytelennek láttam a harcot, míg a vezetőjüket el nem intéztem.

Gen fura arckifejezéséből arra következtettem, hogy nem tudja elképzelni, hogy én legyőzök akárkit is. Pedig ott volt, amikor a vihar 'támadásait' kivédtem. Sóhajtva egy nagyobbat löktem a csónakon, aminek következtében a srác majdnem orra bukott.

- Hé!

- Ennyire mérges vagy, hogy a partot látva sietek egy kicsit?

- Huh?


End file.
